Sonic Series 1 Year 2
by D-Boy Wheeler
Summary: A collection of stories that takes place in the second year after the fall of Robotnik. There are four stories in this year. Please R&R.
1. Bunnie: Curse of the Emerald Serpent

Bunnie: Curse of the Emerald Serpent  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Chapter 1 Bunnie's Visit and Snively's Plan  
  
Bunnie went to the Southern Territory one day to visit her cousins and tell them of Robotnik's defeat and the recent battles with new villains. Cousin Jackson, called "Stonewall" by his friends and siblings, was the first to greet her. "Howdy, cuz," said Jackson. "Hey y'all, 'Stonewall'," replied Bunnie. "Ah hear y'all have new battles with some crazy bad'uns!," Jackson said to Bunnie, whose response was "Yeah, those dirty low-life Darkluns are worse than a zombie wolf!"  
  
However, unbeknownst to them, Snively and Nack the Weasel were in the Southern Territory as well. Nack asked once they were near some sort of objective "What are we here for?" "We are here to summon Scaleshadow," replied Snively. "With his powers, we can decimate Sonic and his allies once and for all!" "Who the heck is Scaleshadow?," asked Nack.  
  
Chapter 2 The Legend of Scaleshadow  
  
Snively cleared his throat, then explained "Scaleshadow is one of the Shadows of Dark Mobius. One of Bunnie's ancestors imprisoned him in a Purple Chaos Emerald long ago. Once we free him, we'll use the bottle prepared by one of Scaleshadow's high priests to control him!"  
  
Nack replied doubtfully "I don't see how a bottle is gonna control Scaleshadow." Snively explained "The high priest made the bottle out of magical jade and enchanted it so that whosoever holds the bottle can control the serpent and use it to destroy anything, anyone, and anyplace it wishes anytime. But if something happens to the bottle..." Nack said with a shudder "Then Scaleshadow would be out of control and destroy everything in sight, without retaliation!" "Yes," continued Snively, "and if that should happen, we'd have no place to rule over or any treasure left to loot. We must be careful!"  
  
Chapter 3 Bunnie Hears of Snively's Presence  
  
An old rabbit knocks on Jackson's wall and said "Is Bunnie in?" Bunnie, coming to the door and said "Yeah, ah'm Bunnie. What y'all want?" The old rabbit replied "It's that Snively guy! He's near some ole ruins trying to release some monster called Scaleshadow." "SCALESHADOW?!," cried Jackson. "That monster tried to destroy Southern Mobius centuries ago, and now y'all 're sayin' that Snively is tryin' ta release him?!!"  
  
"What's so important 'bout this Scaleshadow feller?," asked Bunnie. Jackson tells Bunnie about how one of her ancestors thwarted the fiend by trapping him in a Purple Chaos Emerald. "And now Snively wants to free him!" "Also, ah saw this purple guy that looks like a cross between a fox and a rat," continued the old rabbit. "Why, that's Nack the Weasel!," cried Bunnie. She knew immediately what to do: Stop Snively, Nack and if necessary, Scaleshadow... at all costs!  
  
Chapter 4 The Scaling of Serpentscale Mountain  
  
Bunnie had to get some climbing equipment since after the fall of Robotnik, she no longer had robotic limbs. With the hook and grapnel, she climbed the rocky crags with great ease. But Snively was well prepared: He sent out his Bat Brain Badniks he salvaged from Robotnik to attack her.  
  
But even though Bunnie doesn't have robot limbs anymore, she still has her powerful kick. She kicked the bats out of the sky and sent them hurdling to the ground, then continued up. Once she got to the top she saw the two villains enter a mysterious cave. But just as she was going to enter, a giant Buzz Bomber confronted her!  
  
The Buzz Bomber tried to fry her with an energy bolt, but she jumped it and, dodging laser blasts with her graceful moves, gave the bug bot a good kick in the head. the path was clear to enter the cave.  
  
Chapter 5 Scaleshadow's Cavern  
  
Bunnie entered the cavern in hot pursuit of Snively and Nack, hoping to stop them from summoning Scaleshadow. But as she delved deeper into the cave, she was ambushed by Snively's Swatbots. She fought with all her might, but she did not see the source of them until Snively had summoned Scaleshadow.  
  
You see, while Bunnie was busy fighting the enemies that were surrounding her, Nack and Snively were in the chamber were Scaleshadow's Emerald Prison was. Snively was preparing to summon him and Nack found the Jade bottle with which to contain the demon. Snively recited the chant to release Scaleshadow:  
  
"Scaleshadow, by the powers of eternal night, and by my own evil will, I command you to emerge from your Emerald Prison!" At that, Scaleshadow, whose resemblance is that of a giant purple cobra, emerged from the purple Chaos Emerald. Then Snively, after Nack gave him the jade bottle, said "Kavalein!" (kah vah LANE) and the serpent entered the bottle, thus becoming Snively's weapon of destruction.  
  
All of a sudden, the Swatbots assaulting Bunnie vanished, then the cavern was starting to cave in, so she got out, only to see a shrine float in the sky. Snively looked over the edge and gloated "You're too late, Bunnie Rabbit! I have summoned the demon and he is mine to command! Ha ha ha..."  
  
But Bunnie decides to go after them and try to at least minimize the damage he can do with Scaleshadow.  
  
Chapter 6 The First Attack  
  
Snively decided to visit Sugarplum Town and make it his first attack on the Southern Territory. With a bullhorn he shouted "Surrender to me or face the wrath of Scaleshadow!" But the leader of the town laughed and said "Bah! How could y'all summon that ole myth?" "Oh, a myth, huh?," said Snively and, at saying that, released Scaleshadow and laid almost three-quarters of the town to waste.  
  
Snively warns "If you do not surrender by the time I return here, I may destroy the whole place!" Then, he flew off. Bunnie, seeing the damage that the creature can do, asked the leader if there is a pilot in town that could fly her to the shrine. "Are y'all outta yo' mind?!," asked the leader. "Ya seen what ole Scaleshadow can do to a city. Imagine what he can do to you!" "Ah don't cayah what the danger!," Bunnie said with a look of determination, "Ah'd do anything to stop Snively and his comrade from destroyin' Mobius!" Reluctantly, the town leader gets a pilot to fly her to Scaleshadow's flying shrine.  
  
Chapter 7 The Chase Is On!  
  
The pilot noticed the flight path of the shrine and recognized the direction. "Buns," said the pilot, "if ah didn't no bettah, ah'd say they's a-headin' fo' Mobotropolis!" Bunnie gasped. "That means he's gonna get Sonic and Sally! We'all bettah hustle if we're gonna stop 'em!"  
  
Snively, noticing that the intrepid rabbit heroine is on his trail, sends a squadron of Orbinauts to slow them down. It was like a flying mine field. But Bunnie's pilot knows the Orbinauts and made his way through. Once the pilot was overhead, Bunnie put on a parachute and, before jumping, said "Y'all better get back to Sugerplum Town before Snively sees ya!" The pilot left after Bunnie jumped.  
  
She landed near the edge of the floating foundation of the shrine and went into the shrine.  
  
Epilog Defeat of Scaleshadow  
  
Snively told Nack that he would use Scaleshadow to destroy the palace in Mobotropolis-- with Sonic and Sally inside! Bunnie dashes into the room shouting "Not if I have anythin' ta say about it!" Nack said "How'd SHE get in here?!" "No matter," said Snively, "I'll take care of her with our 'friend'!" He opened the bottle and released Scaleshadow. "Get her, Scaleshadow, GET HER!," shouted Snively. But Bunnie, noticing a portal obviously made by Scaleshadow for some unknown purpose, kicks the bottle into it.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!," shouted Snively. "Without the bottle, I can't control Scaleshadow!" "Yessss!," hissed Scaleshadow. "Now I can dessstroy whatever I wishhh!" At saying that, he shot a beam from his eyes that knocked out Snively and Nack. Then he turned to Bunnie and hissed "You're nexssst!" But Bunnie found an old mirror on the floor, hid it behind her back, and challenged "Y'all can't hit the broadside of a barn!" "Oh, really?," replied the demon serpent. He shot another laser from his eyes. But Bunnie pulled the mirror out and flashed the beam back at him. As he fell into the portal, he cried "YOU TRICKED MEEEEeee..."  
  
After the portal closed, she grabbed Snively and Nack, put the parachute back on, and got off the floating shrine before it fell into the sea, and landed on the beach near Jackson's house.  
  
Jackson congratulated his cousin for stopping Scaleshadow. "Aw, it was nothin'," giggled Bunnie. Jackson then celebrated that night with a party at his place.  
  
The End  
  
:) 


	2. Knuckles: Glow of the Moon

Knuckles: Glow of The Moon  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Chapter 1 The Discovery of Lycantron  
  
Athair was talking to Locke (Knuckles' father) one day in the hidden electronic lab when the siren went off. Locke activated the monitor to discover a Werewolf Wizard trashing the Marble Garden Zone. Athair gasped "That is Lycantron, Werewolf Wizard of the Dark Floating Island! How did he enter the Light World?"  
  
Locke, curiously, asked "You KNOW this beast?" "Know him?!," asked Athair. "That beast was sent into Dark Mobius centuries ago by one of Edmund's children and an ancestor of the hedgehog Sonic. But how did he keep himself from aging? But we can't worry about his age now-- we must stop him! Contact Knuckles immediately!"  
  
Using a telepathic hologram, Locke found Knuckles in Rainbow Valley, playing chess with Espio. "Son," Locke called. "Father?," Knuckles asked. "Knuckles, a new threat has come to Floating Island. You must stop him." He showed a holographic image of Lycantron and continued "This is Lycantron the Werewolf Wizard. I found him ruining the Marble Garden. You must stop him before he does any more damage to the island!"  
  
Chapter 2 In Pursuit Of Lycantron  
  
"Sorry, Espio," said Knuckles. "I gotta stop a wolf from blastin' the island!" "Good luck!," Espio called out as Knuckles left. Remembering what his father said, he decided to check out Lycantron's first target: The Marble Garden. He found him blasting some buildings with his energy bolts. "Hold it!," Knux shouted. "Ah, the guardian of the Floating Island," sneered Lycantron. "Soon, it will be the LATE guardian of the Floating Island!"   
  
Knuckles threw a few punches at the wizard, but he simply phased his molecules and Knuckles' fists just went right through him. "Huh? How'd you do that?," asked Knuckles. Lycantron replied "Being a wizard has its advantages." At saying that, he vanished into thin air.  
  
Athair came on the scene just seconds after the Werewolf Wizard vanished. "Listen, Knuckles," he said, "Only one weapon will bring him down: The Silver Spear of Power!"  
  
Chapter 3 Quest For The Spear  
  
"Where is this spear?," Knuckles asked Athair. He replied "In the Ice Cap Zone, guarded by a Frost Wolf Warrior, who is a follower of Lycantron. You must challenge him to gain the one thing to save the Floating Island!"  
  
Knuckles works up a head of steam to fan his locks to glide to the Ice Cap Zone. Once there, however, Lycantron attacked with a small squad of red wolf soldiers. Knuckles pounded them all, though suffering a few minor injuries. He continued to a cave with a peculiar glow. "Could that be where the spear is hidden?," he thought to himself, when all of a sudden, a Frost Wolf came out of the cave.   
  
The Frost Wolf had breath that was like an arctic wind blast. He barely dodges the blasts and gave the wolf a good uppercut which resulted in the wolf being buried in a snow drift. Knuckles entered the cave.  
  
Chapter 4 The Ice Cave  
  
The cave was not as cold as outside, but it was still enough to send a chill up his spine. It made his blood run cold even more when some more Frost Wolves came out of the ground, with the intent of avenging their fallen brother.  
  
Knuckles, seeing it would be pointless to fight here, glided over the pack and travelled deeper into the cave. Once he climbed down a sheer shaft with his knuckles, Knux slid across a frozen pond and climbed up a snowy pyramid, atop which lay the spear.  
  
But he then confronted a Ice Wolf Knight, with a frozen lance aimed right at him. Knuckles first punched the lance to render him weaponless, then punched away at him till the knight crumbled. "Pushover," he snickered as he grabbed the spear. The Silver Spear of Power was now his. It teleported him near Angel Island.  
  
Chapter 5 Locating Lycantron's Hideaway  
  
Knuckles was standing on one side of the Eternal River, while Angel Island was on the other. The bridge was guarded by three stone wolves. The first wolf told Knuckles to tell of the reason of being a guardian. Knuckles answered "To protect the land and its Chaos Emeralds." The second wolf asked about the cause of the title of guardian, which the echidna answered "Dimitri's Treachery." The third wolf asked "What is Dimitri called now?" Knuckles answered "ENERJAK!" At saying this, the three stone wolves dissapated.  
  
The bridgewas now clear. Knuckles crossed into Angel Island to look for Lycantron. He noticed that there was a peculiar landmark in the center. It resembled a giant circle of mushrooms- poisonous mushrooms. He stepped into the center and was transported to an underground cavern. He glided across the lava moat to enter the palace and take out Lycantron.  
  
Chapter 6 Lycantron's Palace  
  
Knuckles broke through the door and shouted "Action City, everyone!" He busted through all sorts of wolf knights and found Lycantron in the grand hall. Lycantron tried to escape Knuckles, but he was in hot pursuit of the wizard, leaving a trail of wolf guards in his wake. Lycantron was not without resources, though: He conjoured up a deadly Wolf Titan to keep Knuckles busy. Knuckles put up his dukes for the fight.  
  
His first strike was to hit the guy in the gut. So Knuckles backed up to take a running start, ran toward him (dodging the titan's lightning bolts all the while), and glided into the giant's gut. Then he climbed up the wall to strike the Titan's one weak spot: The Topaz in his forehead. When he turned around to see him, Knuckles glided into the giant's forehead and destroyed him. The path to Lycantron was clear. "Now to take down the main creep!," Knuckles called out.  
  
Epilog Defeat of Lycantron  
  
Knuckles climbed up the stairs and met with the Werewolf Wizard on the turret. "So, you made it through, huh?," he said. "Well, I will assure that you never succeed in thwarting my plans!" "Yeah, bring on the noise!," Knuckles challenged. This time Knux had the one thing to vanquish him: The Silver Spear of Power!   
  
But before he could take one step, Lycantron cast a spell that froze his legs. He was just about to cast a laser orb spell that would disintegrate him, when Knuckles remembered that a spear can be thrown. At that, he threw the Silver Spear at Lycantron. It pierced him in his heart. Soon Knuckles' legs were free, and he knew just what to do. Knuckles charged right at him fist first and knocked him over the edge.  
  
Soon after, Knuckles found him transported back to Rainbow Valley, where the image of his father awaited. "Congratulations, son. You have saved Floating Island, and all of Mobius, once more!"  
  
The End  
  
:) 


	3. Wolfpack of the Desert

Wolfpack of the Desert  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Prolog Drago and Sleuth's Escape  
  
It was another painful day on the Devil's Gulag. Drago and Sleuth Dawggy Dawg were sent there, as you may recall, because of their charges of treason. One day, however, an Anklyosaur and his army of bandits invaded. The two decided to use this attack as a means of escape. Then the Anklyosaur, named... well, Anklyor, noticed the two prisoners and offered them a chance to join his band of scalawags. They consented and the whole group left for the Great Desert.  
  
Chapter 1 The News Is Out!  
  
Lupe was spending time with two of her Wolf Pack friends, Nicholas and Terence (I only know Lupe, Hershey, and Drago, so I had to make up some names) when she learned from Hershey that Drago and Sleuth had escaped. "Who had done this?," Lupe asked. Hershey answered "It was some maniac named Anklyor who broke them out of the Devil's Gulag. I heard him mention that they were headed for the Great Desert."  
  
"Anklyor? The Dinosaur Desert Bandit?," Lupe cried. "I always thought that reptilian was nothing but trouble. Now I know. And now he has Sleuth and Drago in his ranks." Hershey asked Lupe "Do you have any idea what his plans are?" Lupe nodded and said "He probably wants to start out with helping Sleuth and Drago get revenge and steal some of King Acorn's treasure."  
  
Sonic, overhearing the conversation, ran up and said "You say Drago and Sleuth escaped? Then I can help." "No!," said Lupe, "Sleuth probably wants you to get to him so he can get revenge on you. Besides, only I know how to handle the bandit Anklyor. Get Dulcy here! She can probably take me, Hershey, Nicholas and Terence to their hideout in the Great Desert!"  
  
Chapter 2 Journey through the Great Desert  
  
On the way, Dulcy asked "How do you know so much about Anklyor?" Lupe replied "He used to be a friend of my father's brother. But he turned on him and father cast that corrupt dinosaur out! He since then raised and is still raising a band of Desert Bandits like himself." But as soon as she finished her story, Dulcy shouted "Going down!" and crash-landed in the Northeast Sector of the Great Desert.  
  
"Are you o. k., Dulcy?," asked Nicholas. Dulcy replied "I'm all right, ma." "She's all right," said Terence. "Now let's go!" They visit a town nearby Dulcy's crash landing site. One villager said "Ah, the ones who rode the dragon have come." "Yes," said Lupe, "we need a way to find the Desert Bandit Anklyor."   
  
"ANKLYOR?!," cried the civilian. "You're mad! His lackeys would kill you easily, and if they don't, Anklyor himself WILL!" "I don't care what the danger!," Lupe replied boldly. "He must be stopped, one way or another." "Fine. It's your burial, not mine!," said the villager as he got some camels.  
  
Chapter 3 Skirmish in the T-Rex Cliffs  
  
"Madam," said the villager, "we villagers do not know the exact location of the entrance to Anklyor's hideout. All we know is his hideout is in the T-Rex Cliffs." "That's all we need to know," said Lupe. "We'll find it ourselves!" She, Hershey, Nicholas, and Terence tied their camels to some sturdy rock pillars, while the villager said to them "From here, you're on your own!" as he rode off.  
  
Lupe asked Hershey to scout around for any signs of Anklyor or his desert thieves. "Will do!," she said with a salute. She went over one rock and into a shallow crevasse. Later, though, Terence heard her scream. Obviously, she had been caught. "Lupe!," he called out, "Hershey has been captured!" They followed the bandit carrying Hershey to the entrance.  
  
The entrance to Anklyor's hideaway was hidden between two giant idols. By pressing a square button on the right hand idol's base was the passage opened. After the brigand went in, Lupe did what he did and opened the door for the rest of her friends.  
  
Chapter 4 Tunnel Maze to Anklyor  
  
The tunnel to Anklyor's hideout was within a maze of other tunnels. Fortunately, the bandit absentmindedly kept his flashlight on, leaving Lupe, Terence, and Nicholas to follow. The first obstacle was a pit of stone spikes. There were some phosphorus-covered stepping stones for one to cross. After the thief carring Hershey crossed, the other Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters followed.  
  
The second one (The Fire Maze) and third one (Waterfall Wall) were easy to pass; the flames were illusions while the water was easy to step through without too many slippery surfaces. It was the final obstacle, the Wind Ladder, that Lupe needed to pay close attention to. The bandit carrying Hershey said "Levita Atmosira!" A whirlwind boosted him up on a high ledge to the underground fortress. As soon as the bandit was out of view, Lupe, Nicholas, and Terence stepped on the disk that he stepped on. Lupe said the same words that the thief said and they made it to the ledge and on their way to Anklyor himself.  
  
Chapter 5 Base Onslaught and Treachery Underfoot  
  
Unfortunately for Lupe, the base was not without lookouts. The lookout on the Northwest tower saw the Wolf Pack come and sounded his horn. Suddenly, a horde of brigands stormed out of the gates prepared for battle. But then a familiar voice shouted "Stop!" It was Drago, flying toward them in a jatpack. Drago said "Go back to the base! I have a score to settle with Lupe!" But Anklyor came out and said "When you are a member of MY band, Drago, you follow MY rules! You'll get your revenge soon enough, but for now just put them in the hold."  
  
Drago did so and trapped them in the cell with Hershey. "I never thought I'd see you again!," said Hershey, "But now we must stop Anklyor before he leads an attack on Mobotropolis!" "Yeah, but what would he want with Mobotropolis?," asked Nicholas. Hershey explained "He wants to loot the palace of King Acorn's crown jewels, but Drago and Sleuth have treachery up their sleeves. They plan to destroy the city as soon as he got clear, ambush Anklyor upon return, then get us while he's down!"  
  
"So," said Lupe, "not only was he a traitor to Princess Sally, but to Anklyor as well. We must--" Suddenly, the door opened with Anklyor. "What are you guys discussin', hmm? An escape route?! Ha! You cannot escape this hold! It's loaded with booby traps!" Lupe explained "We are not planning an escape. We need to warn you about your new members Drago and Sleuth! They plan to attack us all when you invade Mobotropolis!" "Ha!," sneered Anklyor. "Do you expect me to believe such a story?! So far, they have been willingly obedient."  
  
"So far is right!," Hershey blurted out, "But they won't be for long!" "Well, there's only one way to find out!," snapped Anklyor.  
  
Chapter 6 Treachery Revealed  
  
Anklyor unlocked the door to their cell, tied them up to insure they do not try anything, and led them out of the hold. Drago and Sleuth, hearing footsteps, hid their weapon they were making and looked as Anklyor entered the Grand Hall. "Drago! Sleuth!," Anklyor called out. "The captives say you are planning treachery." "Treachery?! Ha!," laughed Drago. Sleuth added "Yeah. Whoever heard of such nonsense?" Hershey, noticing the two's vain attempt to hide their weapon under a table cloth, giggled and said "Then what's THAT under the tablecloth, huh?"  
  
Anklyor whipped his club tail at the cloth and revealed the laser weapon that the twosome were making. "So, the prisoners spoke the truth!," roared the enraged dinosaur. Drago and Sleuth gulped, knowing that they would probably face the monster's wrath. But then he turned to Lupe and said "Well, Drago and Sleuth have some explaining to do, but that doesn't leave you off the hook!" What even Lupe didn't know is that Hershey remembered how to use her claws. She was scratching away at the ropes when they were being taken to the Grand Hall. Soon she braced herself and snapped the ropes off. Lupe said "Okay, team! Howl! Show them that they are in for a fight!"  
  
Epilog Anklyor's Extinction and the Traitors' Escape  
  
Anklyor calls out his legion of brigands to attack Lupe and her team. Lupe fought back but did not notice that Drago and Sleuth were mounting their laser weapon and ready to attack. Now Lupe and her friends must be careful not only for Anklyor, but for Drago and Sleuth's weapon. Laser rained down as the battle raged on. Soon, Lupe made a flip kick that sent Anklyor into an approaching laser shot, causing him to vanish in a flash of light.   
  
Drago said to Sleuth, loud enough to be heard by Lupe through the battle commotion, "That one down and a few more to go." She knew that he meant that the next target was her and the Wolf Pack. Fortunately, Terence and Nicholas heard it too. They gathered beside her, with Hershey right behind Lupe. They formed a diamond shape formation. "Drago," said Sleuth, "let's set the gun to four-way and blast the lot of them." "I was about to say that!," snapped Drago as he was about to fire the gun. But the Wolf Pack whipped out some mirrors and sent the ray back at them. The gun exploded as soon as the beam connected.  
  
"Well, Drago," Lupe said with a smirk. "Heh, heh...," said Drago, "Well, I believe we must be going now!" At saying that, Drago flew off on his jetpack as Sleuth used his Swatbot boots to rocket off after Drago.  
  
Tails flies in, slightly tired out from the trip, and said, "Boy am I glad to find you, Lupe. It's almost time for Sally's 18th birthday." "Yeah," snickered Lupe, "Sonic's 18th was great enough. Let's celebrate Sally's with the same style!"  
  
The End  
  
:) 


	4. The Alabaster Tower

The Alabaster Tower  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Prolog Queen Stoneheart's Invasion  
  
Samuel, Melody's oldest brother, was climbing a mountain in the South Central Great Mountains one day when he noticed a strange rock formation. He walked toward the formation and saw a crystal ball in front of a statue which bore the plaque "Queen Stoneheart IV." He touched the crystal ball, which was a very unwise choice; as soon as he touched it, Queen Stoneheart was freed from her stony state. She shouted "I, Queen Stoneheart IV, will soon conquer Mobotropolis and all of Mobius for the glory of the Shadows of Dark Mobius!"  
  
Chapter 1 Sonic and Sally's Call To Action  
  
Meanwhile, Melody was dancing for her brother, her cousins, and King Acorn, along with all in attendance. Her dancing thrilled Geoffrey, and soon he joined in. Then Samuel came in, beaten up and upset. He passed out on the floor before his beautiful sister. "What happened?," she cried in her usual sweet and tender voice. He replied "Queen Stoneheart IV... gasp... escaped... I... accidentally touched an orb... she was freed..." He then went into a state of unconsciousness.  
  
"Queen Stoneheart IV?!," said King Acorn. "That maniacal monarch will free the other Dark Shadows unless we take action." While the king spoke, Dr. Quack took Samuel to his hospital. "Father," Sally spoke up, "I think I should go again." "Well if you're going," Sonic followed up, "I should go with you!" The king said "True. It will take teamwork to bring down this fiend, as it did with our past foes." At that phrase, some MP's got a plane and took Sonic and Sally to the region of the Great Mountains that Stoneheart was located.  
  
Chapter 2 The Battle Begins  
  
"So, Sal, where do we start?," asked Sonic. Sally replied "We start at the area closest to Queen Stoneheart's hideaway." So they climbed up the foothills to the queen's mountain. But Stoneheart spotted them and sent her Gargoyle Grunts to impede progress. They started their attack by dive-bombing them. "Sonic!," Sally cried, "These creeps are gonna make me fall unless you do something!" "Way ahead of ya, Sally!," replied Sonic as he did a Flying Sonic Spin to knock the fiends out of the sky.  
  
"Thank you, Sonic," the princess said, "Now we may continue." But then, the general of the grunts confronted them as they made it to a ledge. "As I was saying!," sighed Sally. The general pelted them with Fireball Breath. But Sonic, ever resourceful, tossed some silt at him to blind him, then Spin Dashed the beast. "Sonic!," shouted Sally. "I found a cave that may take us closer to Queen Stoneheart!"  
  
Chapter 3 The Rebuilding of Stoneheart Tower  
  
While Sonic and Sally were in the early levels of the caverns, Queen Stoneheart had begun rebuilding her tower. "Ever since King Acorn's grandfather had beaten me in combat so many years ago," grumbled the stony queen, "my tower lay in ruins. Now is the time to rebuild my fortress and begin assaulting the king's city!" In just two minutes, Stoneheart Tower was rebuilt. She moved inside with her forces following, prepared for Sonic and Sally.  
  
Chapter 4 Chase In The Caverns  
  
As the two were in the caverns, one of the gremlins stole Sally's vest. "HEY! GIVE BACK MY VEST!," Sally shouted. Leaping on Sonic's shoulders, Sally told him to go after the gremlin. To Sonic's suprise, the gremlin was almost as fast as he. ALMOST! After a few minutes of chasing through the caverns, Sonic caught up with the creature.   
  
The gremlin was paralyzed in fright, and when Sally took her vest from him, she looked up and saw why: The tower of Queen Stoneheart had been rebuilt. "Sal," asked Sonic, "what's with the old gremlin?" Sally showed him why. "That's why-- Queen Stoneheart's tower has been rebuilt. My Great-Grandfather had vanquished her years ago and destroyed her tower, as what dad told me. Now the tower is rebuilt! Won't father be suprised?!"  
  
"Yeah, won't he?!," Sonic said as he picked Sally up into his arms and ran up the cliff a little more. But they were confronted by a Steel Golem. "Whoa! Check that out!," Sonic cried. It came closer, ready to crush them with its bare mits. But Sally had a plan (as usual). She found a rock and told Sonic to throw it fast. Boy, did he throw it fast! He threw at Trans-Sonic Speed and the impact caused it to fall apart. Sonic picked up Sally again and continued up the mountains.  
  
Chapter 5 Race For The Summit  
  
Stoneheart, angered that her Golem was destroyed, sent some Rock Sentries to stop the two at any cost. Sonic crumbled some with a Sonic Spin while Sally punched and kicked her way to victory. But a Stone Scorpion was created from the rubble and tried to sting them. Sonic and Sally barely escaped the sting, but it wouldn't be long till one of them would be hit.  
  
Sonic used a Sonic Spin to destroy it, but it took eight hits total, avoiding the sting while in the process, before the arachnid went down. Sally used a rope and grapnel to climb up to the top while Sonic just ran up to get to the summit.   
  
The pair came to the gates of the tower when they met a Guard Troll. He came at them throwing boulders. But by sending eight boulders back at him did Sonic best the barbaric beast. He shouted into the open doors "Hey, Stoneheart! You're slipping!" Then both he and the princess went inside.  
  
Chapter 6 Castle Run  
  
"What do you say we split up?," said Sally. "You go take out the guards and I'll look for some weapons." "Good idea," said Sonic as he ran off. Sonic took out some Stone Knights in many of the halls and prepared a way for him and his princessly lover. But while Sally was in the weapon hold, Stoneheart stood in front of the door. "So, Princess," sneered the queen, "you think you can help your friend. Well, you may need some help yourself! Ha ha ha..." She shut and barred the door. However, she made one deadly mistake: She didn't seal the windows. Still having the grapnel and rope, Sally busted the window open and climbed up the tower. She said to herself "I hope I can help Sonic before it's too late!"  
  
"Sal! I prepared the way and... Sal?," Sonic called out. "Man, where is she? Oh well; she may have found a route to meet me there." While Sonic was on his way to Stoneheart's room, Sally was still climbing her rope and grapnel up the tower. She searched her inventory and saw that she had one small bow and some fire arrows. "I hope Sonic found a weapon," she thought to herself, and indeed he did: During a battle with a Stone Knight, he took its sword, ready for anything. He Sonic Spinned through the door and said "All right, Stoneheart, you're goin' down-- fast and hard!"  
  
Epilog Overthrow of Queen Stoneheart IV  
  
Stoneheart looked over her shoulder and noticed Sonic. "Ah, the great Sonic the Hedgehog," she snickered. "Well, let us see who is going down." The battle commenced when she threw a stone ball at the Blue Blur. He barely dodged it and made a slash on the queen, but it only cut her robe. She then cast a spell that encased Sonic's legs in stone. "Now I won't miss!," called out the hard queen.  
  
"Don't even try to hit him, Stoneheart!," came a shout from the outside window. Sally had made up the tower just in time. She shot a fire arrow from the bow she picked up and made a direct hit on her shoulder. The rock casing on Sonic's legs had fallen off, and, combined with a Sonic Spin, he destroyed the queen with his weapon. Soon, the aura from Sonic's one billionth ring teleported the two of them back to Mobotropolis.  
  
Soon, they made it back to the palace, where Melody awaited with her dance. But as they partied, a shadow from another side of Mobius looked through his foresight window and said "You have survived two years of trial. Well, you have three more years of testing before I arrive with my shadowy legions! Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm... Ha, ha, ha, ha..."  
  
The End (for a while)  
  
:) 


End file.
